custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ToaFairon
Hi there! I'm ToaFairon and this is my talk page. Here you can discuss my MOCs and stories. Sorry if my talk page is messy, it's basically a dump for messages, so I don't fix it because I like it being messy. The reason I deleted my old messages I deleted it because something made my talk page such a big mess that I had to delete everything of it. I couldn't make an archive because the computer I worked on then was really slow. Archive 1 Talk to me here Main Page Hey, I checked out the main page for The Order Of Honor. It's pretty cool and all, but I think you should consider other members MOCs and such other than me and Kouhiimaru. So next time we host a voting session or contest, please think of the others as well. I am sure they have some great MOCs. - [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE INSTRUCTIONS FOR MY AWESOME BATERRA??? I'm thinking of making instructions for my Baterra. If you want me to, please reply on my talk page. This one will have two force fields. Re: Alright. But I was just saying that next time it would be cool if others were featured. I dont mind attention, but I also dont mind others getting attention as well.-[[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Category:Templates Category:ToaFairon Contest Have you decided the winners of the FuSoTech contest? Sorry if I seem obsessed with it, it would be cool if the story started soon.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Category:Templates Category:ToaFairon Club... You know your club, The Creators of Gigas Magna? I was wondering if I could join, it seems really cool. TIL Hello,ToaFairon,you are invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME!Jareroden97 05:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *begs forgiveness* I apologize. I know, I was supposed to get back to writing stories as soon as possible, but I was... unable... to access the Internet for a time. Forgive me. I shall begin writing now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Blog post: yes. MOC contest: no, but I'm about to enter. And as a matter of fact, I was going to have Velnax appear in Life in the Underworld, so I might as well draw him now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I have a question * Can I Join The Creators of Gigas Magna? * May I have a sig please? * Thanks for the sig. * Want to be friends?~ ~ * Cool.~ ~ Easy way? Hi, Is there a place to quickly learn about the Gigas Magna storyline. I want to read it, but I have problems with its complexity(is that a word?). I think its cool, but where should I start reading with so many stories? Well, lets start reading then. Could still take a while before I know enough to talk about it without looking stupid, so don`t expect many compliments in a while. And yes, I`ve seen your contest. I`m afraid I won`t enter, since I`m not someone for themed contests. Excuse me, I did not see there was a custom entries section. I`ll think about it. Also, I have some new mocs, 3 of which made using the never-posted versions of my stupid mocs Tanma, Solek and Photok, part of the currently being revemped story of the Vagra Nui Tales(Yes, thats where my name comes from). About the mocs, you have good mocs too, I see(With good, I mean "better" as in "more custom". Same as Teammbc said). Only complain I have with them is the bad-looking brown in the color schemes. At Fairon, I`m talking about the Iron Drone bodies, which could maybe be switched with Devastator bodies. It still is a good hand design, I think. About Miserix, The lack of more brown. I think he looks great, except of the brown parts on it. Especially the Carapar armor looks bad to me. I`m not sure where to switch it with. But they both look great, don`t get me wrong. And I just see the feet of Miserix, and that is a cool design cool too, just as the body. Also, my contest is changed a bit. It must be a better looking vesrsion of a Star, not exactly a titan. Smaller ones should still have custom bodies, though. I know how it is being low on pieces, I have that problem too. And I know about Miserix's original form, its impossible to build without instructions. Sorry, I thought you were talking about this. Well that one is pretty hard also. I wish Lego sells Bionicle pieces at Pick-a-brick, and I mean all of them. Then the problems would be solved. Well, lets start on getting pins first, that is my biggest problem. I`m low on them for something like 1-2 years now. And in that Miserix moc are pretty much pieces I need. I took 2 mocs apart in 2 days for 2 other mocs. But they certainly are improved. They are gonna appear in a story which will come out summer, or maybe here. I`m not that low also, but I only have the old...older...2001-2004 bodies in store and about one or two Inika I don`t have limbs for. And of course my hunger for Technic rods and +-rods. I`m gonna spend some money in Pick-A-Brick for new Technic. Then I at least have pieces for a titan. I already have an idea in the form of a big Rahi, but i`m not sure. B.T.W. I also have Miserix MoC, I build it a few days ago, and it also gets some good new role. Plus, I have a Takanuva-08 sized Teridax, ready for attack. #5 and #9 Winner Congratulations,ToaFairon!Your M.O.C.,Miserix,won 5th place in my M.O.C. Contest! P.S.Also, your M.O.C.,Fairon,won 9th place in my M.O.C. Contest. Jareroden97 20:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Continuity Problem Revenge of the Rogue happens 100 years before TFC. Therefore, how is it that Antidax escapes during The Purge (10 years before RotR) and the strike team goes after him hours later? Please retcon it somehow, or the Great Spirit of Continuity will get mad and annihilate you with a blast of Author Powers. (He has to escape before Revenge of the Rogue because he appears in the Matoran Universe during the Underworld Trilogy.) Also note that he escapes during the Purge because that's when Gigas Nui first gets destroyed, and he has a chance to escape from the rubble. By the way, we need an explanation for the Dreadnought being where it is. Could it be that it was put in Dread Lake (a place in Planet of Shadows) by the Great Beings at the end of the war? That would make a lot of sense. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Just make a little change that makes everything make sense. That's what retconning is, you know? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Thank you for fixing it. And I will update TDR once I finish Revenge of the Rogue. I have two chapters left — you should read it, by the way. It contains major hints as to the future of the storyline... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Wanna be friends? If so, you can join the United Builders. Stars Self-Moc Contest When's the due date of the your stars contest? Don`t you have others? Well, I`m not sure I already changed it officially, but it need to be a resembling character of one of the (horrible) stars now. I`m not sure you have some good-looking mocs, but maybe you can find one having coincidental (is that a word?) similar looks. Also, look at this please: Also, could you show me some of you best work in stories, characters etc? And maybe give me some insight in your favourite things to wiki-writing (just came up with that term) if you want to join, and become something higher in it? Also, I`m desperately seeking for potential members. Do you know some good ones from yours? Well, those MOCs you just mentioned are not useful (in their original names). I`ll come back about the Rahkshi later, and I`m not planning to involve alternates in the story(I`m sorry, but GM is big enough, don`t you think?). And about my Mocing style, its just crap scrapped together at the moment, since I`m very low on pieces, as you already know. I have managed to get some mocs or my currently totally dead VNT line, having some good mocs re-introduced. I`m sorry I cannot give you names, but it are slightly upgraded Tanma, Solek(Vagra Nui Tales), and Photok, and some others, but I`m not going to give them yet. You`ll find out about them in a serial about (...) and the STR, plus (...). Sorry for hiding those names, but I do need to be strict in this serial. It`ll come out somewhere at summer. (sorry for getting off topic, but now you at least know what came from the crapped first articles I ever created. They`ll most likely go to Candites for deletion soon.) And you can put the membership template (Your code= ) on your page, and put your name at "Normal members" with ~~~ Yes Sure! What would you like to help with? For background on the Xaterex Multiverse, see here or here. The Main Page is here, and you can browse my category to find out more. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Oh, and another thing: Is TheSlicer on wikia today? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Not diectly,as I've been writing my story for years and only just heard about this wiki. However, the Gigas Magna storyline inspires me to make the Xaterex Storyline better. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Ah. Ok, but i will ask one thing, Wat have i missed in 2 months?- Creator613 Also, who won sotechfuworldsurvival? Not Yet.... Nah, u ain't, and i cancelled it, thinking of summin new, but i iwll need some permission from Dibeq5..... Critic Time! Maserix: Colors Don't match, shoulders to complicated, feet to big, head nice, arms to short. Fairon: Too many colors, odd shaping. Which One? Which one? Rellier? Vakax? Jericho? (I'll soon upload his model i made in christmas) Gahli? Who? ...................................NO. I meant they looked akward. Also, Why did Ids turn Ganon into a Cyborg? He ruined him.... Ur not... Ur not pestering me, and they look really bunched up like he's shrugging, and i have 1 tip, use clors that go together, and only up to 3 colors, and i am not jealous, i have made 2 vehicles and a version of dibeq5's deriahk.-Creator613 Dissolution Did you Read Dissolution? What did you think? It's almost done. Oh, and you might want to enter my MOC contest. [[User:Varkanax39|'I've']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'Begun My First']] [[User:Varkanax39/Corpsian Contest|'MOC Contest']].' [[User blog:Varkanax39/READ THIS POST!!!!!|'Enter Now!]] Thanks Thanks for helping with mistakes on Shadowplayer's profile.~ ~ Me Hey, it's Varkanax. I'm wondering if you still want to help with the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline. That might be cool...i'll still edit and make pages on CB wiki though. I was thinking about doing that after I made more pages here. Check out Talk:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline for pages that need to be created and improved. So, yes, you can make a wiki once I update story and pages. Hey, are you on wikia today? I need to make more pages here before the wiki can be made. I have limited computer time right now, so I'd love to have help. You should look at the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline talkpage. Oh, and I finished Dissolution. Chapter 19 is awesome. WHo??? Hey, who is my character that u r putting in FuSo Tech World Survival?-Creator613 Ok Oh. Well, use his New Form: A battle With Jericho, he lost his right leg and arm during the battle. So they made him Mechanical ones.-Creator613 Hello. Me again. I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you in the last few days, and that I haven't updated the stories. My apologies. I've been on vacation. I'll get to that soon... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Xaterex Wiki OK, story updated. You can make the Xaterex Wiki now if you want. (I should definitly be a b'crat on the wiki though...) Cool! Ill update it soon. Can I be an admin on the xaterex wiki? Sorry if I'm bugging you. My blog post You certainly have some big ideas. The League already has airships, in the shape of a Nuva canister, I`ve been thinking of a flagship, and maybe I`ll create one now, to use in my story planned for summer. I`ll try to create one, I think. The cannon idea is, well, destructive...very...very destructive. I`m actually not planning them to have such big weapons. Same for flagship cannon, and rocket silo. I have plans for a cannon post, something as a Mazeka vehicle (of which I forgot the name), but then something smaller and with a Midak, and standing on a Metru canister. Do you have any ideas for battles on Destral and Daxia, when they are attacked by the LoSK? If you have a good one, you can write it if you want. Again, big explosions. Submarines give me good ideas. Nuke does give me bad ideas, and some big explosions. OoMN battle has some good ideas for me, involving the way of the LoSK of coming inside the fortress. Sucking power from Karda Nui, that sounds good. It would be an explanation where all of their energy (For Olmak Generators, ships, machines, robots etc) comes from. As for the battle on Destral, see Battle of Destral (Reign of the League Universe), for information about the battle as it is planned out. As you can see, I`m giving spoilers to what could possibly happen, but they are not secret. I will think of adding them in the storyline. Sorry about the late reply, I was reading a page and I wasn`t paying attention to the top of the page. Oh, and one little thing: You Likey Is TheSlicers Word! Oh, one thing again:I started reading RotR yesterday. Contest How do you start a contest? I was thinking about doing one. Thanks Yes I am back, but I'm not trying to be a mocer and story creator. I'll make a moc out of spare parts I find or legos, but I am mainly an editor. Tell anyone and everyone, the choice is yours. But I am back and here to stay. Xander KeyZ Re:Entering Miserix Sure, but he'll have a different name and role in the Xaterex Stories if he wins. And i've been copying pages to the Xaterex Wiki, if you want you can browse my category and see what pages need to be created over there.... [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 23:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Makuta Teridax is now our leader. OBEY HIM OR DIE!!!! can I Can I join your Club? Teridaxtheultimate 15:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Teridaxtheultimate 21:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) why!!!! why the hell did you deleted what i write down Corpsian Contest Your MOC, Dracox the Dragon, came in third in my contest and will feature in Twilight Void! Congragulations! Story updates I spell-checked The Hunt for Antidax and added a new chapter. Teammcb updated The Bounty Hunter Wars. I have one chapter to go with Revenge of the Rogue, as I just updated it. Now, I wanted to tell you that Antidax has a reason for his plans beyond conquest. The reason is that he was contacted by an emissary from the future, Baterra Magnus, who told him that if the universe were not under the control of a strong leader, it would be annihilated. I also wanted to tell you two more things: #Do you have any plans for the end of the storyline? I have quite a few, and, well, most of the current storyline won't work out if my plans aren't used... #If I write the final Gigas Magna story, I'm going to kill off a lot of characters. Therefore, I need to know what characters you want to live after the end. I really would like to keep Antidax, and Fyxan even more, but what's your opinion? And this is 10,000 years in the future... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] So I can use my plans? YAY! *jumps up and down like a n00b* [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I'll give you spoilers for Shadowlands in return: *Nightwatcher is defeated in battle by Leviathos after falling into a pool of Energized Protodermis. *Mordrax dies. (By "dies" I mean "is killed by Nightwatcher." *Tetrack dies. *Iguantius dies. *Void tells Nightwatcher a terrible secret. *The Shifting of the Sands has something to do with this. *The Confusion Dimension, Oblivion Dimension, and Illusion Dimension were created to hide the secret. *Nightwatcher will battle Baterra Magnus, and he will nearly be defeated. *Same with Magneon. *Nightwatcher will battle an alternate Nightwatcher, and Nightwatcher will win. The alternate Nightwatcher, however, is possessing the Mata Nui robot... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] YES! I KNEW HE WOULD DIE! And sure, start it. I said I'd start TDR when RotR was done, and there's only one chapter left... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Revenge of the Rogue is done. Could you please read the story and tell me what you think of it? I have a couple of chapters to go in The Leviathos Chronicles. Once that's over, I'll start TDR! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] To explain Well, Slicer leads now, but I have new plans. They'll be up soon. (P.S. The Keyblade is involved!) I need something Your help! This story I'm making, Deus Ex Machina, soon will take place in a new place called Cato Magna. I'm creating a new club called, the "Observers". I'm leader and I would like you to be vice-leader, if that is all right with you. Here is a link to the Observers. Club Sure. Eternal War Contest The Eternal Game contest has begun! Enter your MOCs now! UPDATE: Now ANY MOC can enter. I doesn't have to be gooda, canister sized, or anything. Varkanax39 those archives must be messed up then Okay. I wanted to tell whoever created Revamped Ancient how cool it was, so I looked at the archives. I thought it said Pokermask created it. I must have been mistaken. I'll give that message to Minifig265 instead. Baterra1202 22:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 Srry Fairon's Blog Remember; it happens immediately before the merging of Spherus Magna. Also, who do you intend to win the war? For my "future story" to work, I need Antidax to be defeated, but once again, I don't know what your plans are. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yeah, I like them. AND TLC HAS 2 CHAPTERS LEFT! I'm working on it right now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] hi! Haven't seen you for a while! Kopakamata97 17:53, April 13, 2010 (UTC) please reply.. i'll be back soon...gimme 15 minutes...but reply anyways. Kopakamata97 17:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) long story Ok. I'm back. I get on once a week now or so, so I'll be around normally on Mondays...today;s an acception. I've been really busy with my BIONICLEs and Star Wars storylines. I haven't gone on the wiki very much because I have lots of busy things to do. Sorry I haven't been available. The Best on the Wiki contest kind of slowed down. P. S. Do you watch the Biggest Loser on NBC? Kopakamata97 18:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok Thanx! Anyways, if you wanna help unite the wiki, here's a link that'll help you out! We need your vote! Dude We can free the wiki! Get some friends to join, and this wiki can be freely dominated! Go head and be vice-leader. Since i founded it, i'm leader....perhaps we can even civilize some "crazy wiki members"! Kopakamata97 18:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you should. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] The story was outdated Their story, and also the characters themselves, were outdated. I currently am working on the Dark Deserts Universe, which will have a few short stories, before I move on to the epilogue of the current planned Reign of the League Universe storyline. This will happen in some look-a-like of a well-known story. Maybe I will even create the Multiverse Storyline out of there, of my new VNT Multiverse, which will reach the goal of corporating all of my storylines. Well, it was one of the ones which inspired me. But I remember having seen more sigs like that. I used yours as a source for the coding for the small text, if a recall right. Do you mind? RE:Signatures About my signature. I want my {user}name in silver, then in blue, the word page, which would link to my page, then in red, talk, which links to my talk page, then in black, blog, which links to my blog. Then below that, the words: Beware Of Torshurrrs! in silver. then a picture of a torshurrr underneath it. It would look kinda like this, except with specific colors: Baterra1202 PAGE TALK BLOG Beware Of Torshurrrs! Well... I've been gone for multiple reasons, but I'm back and ready for action. You'll note I've been doing The Bounty Hunter Wars due to request from TheSlicer, and I've done a little Deception Chronicles from time to time, so not completely inactive. But you should check out Bounty Hunter Wars; five chapters in, and there is a huge plot and mystery going on, with four different groups working for different purposes. But two are mysterious and un-heard of. I'll explain more later. Anyway, I like the Leptys model, and, you know the "gold being" that you're using in hunt for Antidax? Do you need me to give you the picture again so you can make a page for it or something? Anyway, great to talk to you again, I look forward to writing more in the Fairon Chronicles Universe! [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 02:49, April 15, 2010 (UTC) A few... He's a little upgraded. For instance, to make him not look like a robot, I gave him tahu's gold mask, and I did a few other things, so I'll give an updated pic of him soon. [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 03:52, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Matukua nui exists please don't delete.Toamatías 15:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) TDC Sureeeeee! I'll add you to the members list soon. And the template. ^_^ Mazii0y5 Reply Well, I currently have 4 sigs, and I have 3 in use. The first one was out of the time I was very bad at coding. And about BS01, I don`t have an account there, and I`m not planning to also. I`ve got no BZP account to ask questions to Greg F., and almostly no books. Plus, it`ll be a pain to follow the million rules (I have read a few of the policies, and there are a lot. And again about the sigs: I counted hem, and you have 6. And sorry for the late reply, I had other things to do. Re: Really? That sucks. Oh well. Do you know if Makuta Kaper is still active? [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Okay. Thanks. Ids5621 obviously isn't because of Bionicle ending...? Do you know if Bionicledude is still active? [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Thanks agina. And I acccept. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Yes. But please realize that we, as CBW members, should be dedicated to , not BS01. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Reply Well, if you have a BZP account, you can try canonizing things in the OGD. Maybe you can also study their coding for badges of thrust (I haven`t got an acc there, but I`ve just read some rules). TCOGM Bad you`ve lost it. I would like one too, just to share opinion on the forums. About your TCOGM club, I was recently browsing through the Gigas Magna category, and noticed many of the pages of the Gagas Magna Storyline still have the old infoboxes. So, could I join the club to take care of those templates? I you look at my Sandbox, I have got the majority of the templates stored, in it`s most recent versions. I think it would be very good to have someone that could keep track of the templates on those pages. I`m currently also studying the storyline, since it`s a bit famous of the wiki. And it looks cool, as from what I`ve read on several pages I`ve been since it exists. Well, I have the complete copy-and-paste templates if I need them, so it is not much of a problem for me to do. As you can see on most of my RotL pages, I`m pretty good with them. If I edit the GM pages, I will just copy the text written in the old letter by letter, and only adapt the templates to the new MoS. And TheSlicer may be member vice-leader of the group, none escapes the MoS. Well, I have read TFC, since it wasn`t all so big in the days it came out. Now, I`ve recently finished RotR, and I will soon begin with the next story in the saga. (I haven`t read them all yet, its just too much to read through quickly.) I will hopefully be able to start with the templates tommorow evening. I`ve got things to do in the afternoon, so don`t expect me to be online then. I also think I`ll be able to start reading then also. And I just think of something: Now I`ve got my own multiverse, the templates of yours, and reading the GM stories. That`s pretty much to do. My writing problem I`ve got some other kind of problem with writing. If I have a new universe, I`m totally planning out a story for it, and have all plans very quickly. Then, I become bored of the old universe, and I go make a new one, which I get done in a few weeks also. Then I realize I have to write some stories. That`s why I made the VNT Multiverse. I will mainly focus on DDU now, then I can go back to RotL, and I`ve got no new plans for the revived (And currently total crappy) The Alliance Alternate Universe. It`s not updated since it`s creation, and is currently planned to be part of a tribute to some well-known stories. And I indeed have almostly reached my 1000th edit. Time for a celebration. I`m planning of making some challenge. Well, it`s not that much of a problem. Now back to the templates. I`ve wanted to do the alphabetical, but do you have any page you want to have it first? Such as Fairon, or some other character? That`s all right. Oh, and if there are different forms of one character, I will use the Character2 template, which allows me to make multiple tabs. See Valrya for an example. It also allows me to choose more colors. I`ll choose the colors by their color scheme. If you need a chart of the colors I use, see here. I just made it. It contained the changing of 1000 to 2000 in my goals, and adding the notice I`ve got 1000 edits. This is my 1001st edit Well, I`m about to begin. Before I was able to do so, I had the task of completing the horrible schoolwork, also called Homework. I hate the evil being who once thought how nice it would be if children took their schoolwork home, to, for example, learn. Well, I`m finished now, and I`ll start immidiately. Just one question, has Fairon still got its old weapons in the upgraded armor form? I suppose he just uses his claws in his infected form. I`m almostly finished with the infoboxes you requested, I only have to do Brominax and Fairon. For Fairon, I need the information I have requested below, and for Brominax, I have one question also: In which groups has he been in his original form, and in which at his current form. I`m not totally inside the storyline yet, since it is very complicated, but I have managed to work myself from RotR to The Collection Chronicles, which I hope to start reading tommorow. I`m now going to tell TeamMBC and TheSlicer, and Biogecko, about what I`m doing, and ask if they have any special wishes. Oh and some question about mocs: That bio looks good. I`m going to start reading another story now. I won`t refresh the page as long as I am reading, so I probaly won`t see messages. ... Well, I`m planning to do so at the evening, but I want to know one thing. When his armor gets upgraded, does he still use the same weapon. And when he gets his mutated form, has he got weapons also, or only claws. Oh, and sorry for the unregistered contributor, but I don`t have that much time to log in now Ok, That`s what I needed to know. I`ll do it now. One thing: In which form does he join the GMR, and does he also leave the OoMN? Nope, nothing much going on. But did you really read it? :) I JUST updated it! That's about it! But I was wondering: when are we going to do another collaborative story, with... well, if we can, maybe even five people doing it! [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 16:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) the beginning halfish yes, and yes to the leviathos question thankyou for asking I will be exited to see him New MOC Hey, I was wondering if I could add Kefo to your storyline. He doesn't even have a page yet, so his background could pretty much be sculpted how we think it should be. It's your storyline, but it would be cool if Kefo could be a part of it. Infection Go ahead and put Kefo in Infection, when you get the chance. Answers *Yes *No *No *Yes No to Raanu because I'd like myself to do it if that's okay. So, am I just basically making a scary/infected look out of Raanu? P.S, if I have a red and silver MoC that I don't know what to do with and looks like he could be good or bad and has the element of fire, would he be a bounty hunter, a Brotherhood of Gigas Magna member or an Enforcer/Resistance member. I think Enforcer/resistance, but what do you think? P.P.S, So, did you notice I was the one who got ToaInfinity to go to you with the MoCs he had no use for? [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 15:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to ally with me in TEGC? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I'm finally doing something for The Creators Of Gigas Magna!!! Hey, I'm righting a story for TCOGM. It is mainly on the ocean. The heroes are a team of glatorian and agori, the villian is a massive beast. (A Sharkarra.) Can it be Gigas Magna canon? Baterra1202 01:24, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 I just updated the last chapter! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Soon as I'm done with these next paragraphs, yeah. Can you read the story and give me some feedback? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Just remember to check up on the last bit of the epilogue. I'm still working on it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Finished. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] The Creators of Xaterex Sure you can join! BTW I'm importing page from this wiki to the The wiki we made. You may want to help with that. Also, check out this. And sure, you can be vice-leader! And did you read my stories? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 18:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK. You should read them when you get the chance. And yes, I've read it. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 18:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'd love to help in any way I can. And here's the club's Main Pages And if you'd like you could help with this. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 18:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I just wrote 3500 words and a rather long blog post. Give me a break for a moment, OK? Can give me at least a day before I start writing again? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Raanu for Infection Okay, I can do that. I will make him and get a picture to you as soon as I find my stinkin' camera! That's why I haven't gotten a picture of the gold guy, or the red and silver guy, or even alot of other guys I've made for that matter. [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 00:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and also, I've got an idea of how Raanu-G might join FAF (Fairon and friends). I don't know if you've been following TDC, but there are two matoran with him right now. After my story is done, they will return to Aqua Magna where they discover a Gigas Magna Resistance Member. The matoran tell the Member about Raanu-G, and they go recruit him. Sound good? Oh, and I just finished the Infected Raanu model, but I still can't find my camera. [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 00:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Shoutbox I just added the on my account. If the members of TCOGM also do, it`ll be a better way to discuss things. You don`t have to go to eachothers talks anymore, and you can have talk with multiple users. Try to add it, it`s handy. Accepted I accept your invitation. Eeneend 13:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Shoutbox No, I can`t see it. I`m sorry I wasn`t able to reply immediately, but I was called away for some things. I postes something also now, I wonder if you are able to see it. I`m going to contact TheSlicer about how it exactly works, since he is used to it. Well, I have seen messages he posted, so I suppose he is used to it. Maybe it`s because I wasn`t online when you posted. I can see it. Now, should we ask the other members to use it also? It is very handy, especially in a conversation about storyline. Well, I think so... Where are you going to use them for? They aren`t Bionicle images, are they? Ah, I see them. Nice MoC`s. But...A matoran Rantu? Does that mean I`ll have to give that page a Character2 template? Oh no...That one has undergone a serious change of style. I`m afraid I`ll also have to redo Fairon, Fyxan, and the others with multiple tabs. I hate changes like that. Especially when you can`t figure out what is the code now. I`m away for about half an hour now, after that, I`ll be back and see what is the problem. I already have some theories about how to fix them. Just wondering: when will one of my characters appear in FuSoTech World Survival? IceBite 20:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Answers (Please see your comment to me for a refrence) *Yes *No *No *Cool! I should head over and read it, but I kinda gotta leave now, so bye! *[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 17:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. yes, it was me. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re: Sorry,I'll change the name. TDR I updated it with Chapters 1 and 2. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I'm getting in my element now. Stay tuned for more chapters... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Relier ....Dude, Never, Kill, My, Cahracters.-Creator613 FWS and TEGC The notice to enter is the same becauase I am lazy and n00bish, and didn't know how to make my own, so I just edited yours on a new subpage. But TEGC is not inspired off FWS directly. While I have made over 2,000 edits, I have only been on since the 5th of january this year, and by the time I leared how to uplode images, entering was over. The contest format was inspired by FWS, but Minish and I had always planned to make an "Eternal Game" type contest since I first came on the wiki. I wasn't well known enough to make my contest then, and put the idea on hold. FWS is 1,000 times better than TEGC in my opinion, but it seems to be semi-popular. And what are you spoofing, exactly? TDR Can you tell me what to write, and let me write the next chapter after you and slice finish three? It's high time a got back into the saga. 'Course, I am doing The Bounty Hunter Wars. Have you been following that? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I think it would be a bit more appropriate at the end of WWTOOD. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Not today. I'm working on a stop-motion, so I'll be mostly inactive. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:27, May 5, 2010 (UTC) No. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I updated TDR again. Can you tell me what you think of it? Also, could you please do me a favor and not write any chapters of TDR? I have it all planned out in fine detail, and not just that, but I not only know what to write, but what I intend to project by writing it. I know that this is your saga, and your seven-part series, but wouldn't it be OK to give me free rein on this one? Oh, and I'm working on a stop-motion video promoting some of our 2010 stories. I'm about halfway, and it is quite, to put it bluntly, EPIC. Please watch it when it's finished. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 05:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I plan to host it on Brickshelf, as my parents won't let me get a YT account yet. (I know, it sucks.) I can upload it if you want, but it's only half-finished. You want me to? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 06:17, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't respond.I was on the forums. Should I upload the half-finished version? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 06:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Uploading to Brickshelf now. Sorry if the first Zirahk scene and the first battle scene are somewhat crummy, but thoes were my first attempts at stop-motion. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 06:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) It's uploading now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 06:35, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Link. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 06:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I did. Could you please go into a bit more detail about the video? I'd like some feedback to see what I need to improve on. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 06:42, May 7, 2010 (UTC) *I already told you the scene was crummy. *I can't tell you who the green guy is yet. His name will be revealed in the trailer, but I am willing to confirm that it is an already existing character who has joined the Guild. You can guess if you want. *The last part will be filled in. Only 30 seconds have been done so far. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 06:54, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I've already seen Canister Wasteland. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) 'elllo Hello nice to meet you too. It's funny how we've been on this wiki for such a long time and not got round to getting to know each other. --Chicken Bond 03:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ugh Dude, I Read The Freking Rules. It Just Seems, Putting Him In And Then He Dies? He Didn't have Any Importance. Takig Me OffYour Team And Friend List? Cummon Dude, Over Reacting.-Creator613 Q. Well, I have A Good Idea, Bout Fusoech. I Really Mean to Make Rellier, Sort of An Antagonist......Rampage and Payback and All, Mostly Dead, But Barely Alive, Kinda Get It?-Creator613 Well, that's great Thanks for the comment and seriously every admin is offline this week including the last fully active one TheSlicer. And no I'm not complaining I'm just saying there is no way i can get rid of the pages that I don't want anymore. Bioleader 15:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) They're the ones under the section Old Pages - For Deletion Bioleader 15:52, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Really? I''d LOVE to help you with Fairon's Blog!'' As for FuSoTech, I do. Can I do the next one? And same with F'sB, do you want me to write the next chapter? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 14:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I've seen Slice's page already. So, did I hear he wants to do all of TDR? Are you letting him? Sometimes Slicer can get just a little over the top. Like, I don't think he's going to let me write for Underworld, even though I was the one who came up with RotR and STARTED the series. But, okay, I'll do Fairon's Blog now, FuSoTech a little later. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 14:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Really? EPIC! Oh, and I have an opinion, but it's your timeline, so do what you like. I think the end of Eternal Darkness should end in eternal darkness, thus making everything eternally dark at the end of Eternal Darkness. Then we (we being everyone who's written for the Gigas Magna Timeline; You, me, Slice, BioGecko, Ihu has done a little, so maybe, and I think VagraNuiTales wants to start writing in the timeline. He's trying to read through all the stories.) Make one more story about how Fairon has to go back and time and change the events of history to result in a new future! Team [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 14:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) i accept the title says it all Okay, the spoiler on my talk page, what was that spoiler for? Oh, and when does F'sB take place? Oh, and who are the Overwatch. Oh, and what happened to the Gigas Magna Resistance. Oh, and shouldn't the final battle be more intense with the fate of the universe resting in the balance? Oh, and how does Kunaku become Light Kunaku. Oh, and why would Fairon get killed off in The FAIRON Chronicles? Oh, and... I'm sorry. It just seems confusing to me. It must make sense to you, but make sure when it's being written, it's LONG, and the readers know what your talking about, because I'm not sure I get all of your plans. And like I said, the end needs to be WAY more dramatic. And Into the Inferno, what's that about? You me and Slice have gotta work together on that one, and make it EPIC if it's the last story ever in the timeline/ [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Please enter Please join I will see to tthat imeditetly title says it all You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! ToaFairon, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Thanks BTW have you read chapter one of Shadow Regime Well... You can use the idea, but I have (after planning a whole new concluding chapter for VNT Multiverse) already have something the same. Comparing it to your background, however, it has a bit of Nightwatcher-like story, or possibly something in the style of a Dutch movie. I don`t think you know the serie it is from, but it is currently aired in USA and GB also (I think, not sure for USA). It is very secretive in this state, and will involve non-canon moc`s appearing. Very deadly thing. Multiversal story. I said too much, forget it. You can use the idea, no problem. Oh, and I`m full online again. Last week, we had a lot of family things. I won`t be editing much on my storyline, though, currently preferring my stories, and expanding articles. TCOGM I'd be happy to join, but I'm not sure if I can help out very actively, for I am also working really hard for BIONICLE Origins, but I might be able to help here and there. Just ask me if you need any thing! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Check this out! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:03, May 19, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:10, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Here's a few tips: He's evil. He's the main bad guy in The Hydros Chronicles. Check characters' quote section. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:09, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Great! NEXT! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) INCORRECT! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:27, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that answer was correct. I'll get your next clue soon. I haven't even made it yet :) [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Next Question [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:42, May 19, 2010 (UTC) INCORRECT! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:47, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Wrong. Re-do your math. You do know what these () mean in mathematical equasions, right? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll do FuSoTech now. You keep working on that clue. All the facts you need are right there. The next one, on the other hand, will not have them right there. Correct. Let me finish FuSoTech, and I'll make your next clue. I can't finish FuSoTech. I've got to go. I'll give you your clue later when I get back on. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 19:03, May 19, 2010 (UTC) For your next clue, [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:25, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey No hard feelings? (cause you know last time Ii talked to you, well, you gt the picture)Toa11 06:27, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I will do FuSoTech. Just give me a sec. I'm trying to make clues for Slicer, read TDR, and now this. I also just recently updated TBHW. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:19, May 22, 2010 (UTC) That is the correct answer to Clue 8, but you are on clue 6. Finish that before moving on, kay? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 18:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Millennium Thanks, that's really appreciated. I actually thought Millennium may look a bit bad in comparison to what other MOCers here have done. --Chicken Bond 08:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll update it again soon. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) No I haven'y found the camera, but why do you need the new Raanu-G so soon? Infection won't be written for a while. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:16, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Just found the camera! Check out my latest blog post for the image you wanted. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 19:15, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Hi,I just wanted to swing by to congratulate you on your 2,000th edit! P.S.Would you want to write a chapter of Mission Into Darkness? Wait... You know how I edited those pictures? You know the program? I know you told me not to ask, but... HOW? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 19:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Great! P.S.I like your new sig! sure why not HEY! I Borrowed the Ban Hammer From The Member of Wikia Known As Hunter Serge. I Never stoe it. -Creator613 Re: It's just that I want to write a chapter but don't have any ideas. Collector1 Do Fairon's Blog. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it does call for celebration! *celebrates* Good job on those 2000 edits! Can't WAIT 'til I'm there! I don't know HOW Slicer edits so fast. 8000? That's insane! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:35, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on 2,000 edits! Re: Oh,I already congratulated you?Wow,my memory must be going... Anywho,sure,I'll write a chapter of FWS! P.S.Well,I guess how I'v racked up so many edts is that I edit all day,everyday!LOL FWS So,did you like my chapter? MOC Battle Wiki How are the images going? The Wikicons. (Yeah, I'm being a nagg :P) Ohh that's okay. Congrats!! :D That's one of my mini goals. Reach 2000 edits, then become a Top User. Your a bit closer. Haha. Back to business... I was thinking of Zamours, simple but also easy to make. Kualsi. I forget what mask that is.... I remember. That would look pretty cool. Just make six different colours. Yeah, most users havea huge editing spree, then go inactive. You even over took me. D: Haha. I've had my account about 3 months more than you, but you have 600 or so more edits than me. Good job! Fairon`s recruiting in the OoMN Hi. I have been reading the stories for some while now (I`m stuck at beginning at TLC, though I am reading TDR), and none (if I remember right), had anything of Fairon`s training, orthe thing he was recruited for. I can be mistaken, but, I think I have a good idea. I only want some good ideas from you, for small unfilled gaps. Here are my plans: This basically is a vague outline. Here are points I need help with: That were pretty much the thingys I needed to tell. Oh, and I will now (finally) continue the infoboxes, of which I have been inactive for month`s, since I had ideas for stories, and spend most time in Word. RE: Okay. Sure I will do it now. Some more ideas... I was reading it when you so rudely interruped me with your new message. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ''EDIT:' Finished reading. What's this game you speak of? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK,will do. Questions I have some questions: *Have you read my ideas, and could I start writing it? *I made a MoC, slightly inspired by Fairon. Now, I am wondering: Could I call the MoC Fairon, and let him be the Fairon from the Dark Deserts Universe? If not, I`ll just give him another name. His story does not influence anything of yours, and, since he`ll have a basic role, with decent amounts on backstory, and good importance and appearances, his bo will exceed 1000, which means a seperate page will be created. *Now you are going to be less and less on-line, are you still writing for GM? I don`t see you active that much, so...Are you still working on it that much, or does no one work on pages anymore, except for (sometimes) TS? Of course Of course I`ll give you credit. Oh, and, I created a new version for it also, slightly based off of Fairon, to fit a backstory in the recently happened events in the DDU. I have no idea when he will appear there, though he will play a role in Universal War, a story which I am mainly writing now. I have already featured his characeter in there, but chapters won`t be online until my summer vacation starts. In that way, I have a big knowledge of what is about to happen, and, if I have a block, I can still post.